Two Straws In One Glass Makes A Spilt Milkshake
by Watchmehunt'05
Summary: AU-There's no telling what I will come up with when writing this :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey I've decided to take a shot at a story with chapters *Gasp!*I know right! Well here it is :D Enjoy!-A/N**

I was laying on the side of the deserted street. I was sure I was going to die. I knew this was it. I was to weak to cry or else I would have been bawling. A million thoughts raced through my head. None of them coherent.

I had been beaten to badly to even think straight. So I just lay there, not moving, not thinking. Trying to keep the away the wall of darkness that was crushing down on me, trying to loosen my hold on it and consume me.

As I lay there, broken and afraid, I heard someone walking, no running in my direction. A wave of fear washed over me. What if it was Royce and his friends coming back for more? I started breathing fast and hard in fear. "Miss! Miss, can you hear me?" A booming voice shouted down at me. I turned my eyes towards the voice but my vision was so blurry, like I was looking through a dark and dirty window, I couldn't really make out what he looked like but he was glowing. Maybe it was the lighting or I was delirious or something but the only thought that came into my head was: He must be an angel. I gently shook my head yes, responding to his question. "Okay what is your name?" He asked moving closer to me. I leaned away from him a bit, I would have got up and ran away, hid in a hole or cave and never come out but I was hurt to badly to do more than lean.. "Rosalie" I said softly, I wasn't sure he had heard me but he replied.. "Okay, okay, I'm here to help. You need to go to the hospital. It doesn't look like you can walk so may I carry you?" He asked keeping his distance for me. But I never got a chance to answer, I lost my grip on the dark wall and it came crashing down on me and swallowing me whole.

* * *

I shot up in bed, clawing at my chest trying to breath. I felt hot, salty tears sting my eyes and run down my cheeks. And then a large warm hand on my back. I jumped out of bed at the touch and pushed myself against the wall and cried.

"Rose, Rose what's wrong." It was the sweet sound of Emmett's husky voice. It took me a second to calm down but just the sound of my saviors' voice helped. I slowly walked back to bed, curling into his side. "I had that dream again." I said shakily. "Well its okay now. I've got you." He said pulling me into his side and leaving his large arm draped over me. I felt safe. "I know." I said laying my head on his pillow.

"Em, Where's the coffee?" I screamed through the apartment we shared. "Um, its in the kitchen?" He asked chuckling slightly. I just rolled my eyes. "Em." I whined. "I think were out." He screamed back at me. I heard the shower shut off. "Did you leave some hot water for me?" He didn't. "Um, there might be some" he said quietly, probably not wanting me to hear. "Em come on! I have to go to work!" I screamed making my way back to his room and stopping in the door to lean against the frame. "Well, so do I" He said stubbornly. "Yes but you don't get paid to be pretty." I said back in the same tone. "True very true." He said throwing the towel over his head and messily drying his hair. I let my eyes slowly wander down his perfect body and stop on his V in between his washboard abs and towel. I bit my lip and let my eyes rest there for a moment before he coughed. I looked up startled and saw him smiling at me. I blushed bright pink. "Well I should" I forgot what I was supposed to be doing. Damn him ."Go get ready for work?" He said smiling brightly at me.

I blushed some more " is what I was going to do" I muttered walking across the hall to my room. I opened the door and smiled. I love my room. Its perfect for me. It has one red wall, two are black and the fourth is covered in zebra print cloth. My king size bed is in the middle of that wall, with a black bed spread on it and red sheets poking out from the bottom. I ran and jumped onto my soft bed. I haven't slept in here since I started having the dreams again. I lay there for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. But then I remembered why I was in here. I had to get ready for work. As a bartender I was allowed to wear whatever. We didn't have uniforms, well unless you count skanky

as a uniform. I walked up to my small closet and pushed some things aside until I came across the perfect outfit. It was a red three quarter sleeve shirt with a black vest over top and some black skinny jeans paired with some red peep-toe heels. It wasn't exactly skanky but it will do. I looked at the clock and saw that I was almost late. I ran into the bathroom after throwing on my clothes. Ran a brush through my hair quickly applied the usual foundation and black eyeliner but I was feeling frisky today so I put on some bright red lipstick. I looked over myself in the mirror. My blonde hair falling in soft curls down my back. That was my favorite thing about me, my hair. I played with it for a moment and then remembered that I was late and rushed downstairs to tell Emmett bye. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and was out.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Now just hit that little review button to tell me if I should continue or not, well I'm going to weather you do or don't, it will just make me all warm and fuzzy inside if you do :D Oh, A link to her out fit is on my profile A/N**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-The Real chapter two :D Tell me what you think-A/N**

I flew down the stairs of our apartment complex (only almost tripping twice) and ran over to my car. A red BMW convertible, leftover from life pre-Emmett. I unlocked it and jumped in the divers seat, throwing my purse in the passengers. I stuck the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. I jumped, my radio was on full blast. I quickly reached over and turned it down to a soft murmur. I let the top down and then I was on my way. I remembered why my music was up so loud and all the pissed-off-ness from yesterday came rushing back. I listen to music when I'm upset, It's therapeutic.

_*Flashback to yesterday*_

_Boss man walked up to us girls after shift in his stained white button up, I could see his stomach hair poking through in between the buttons because the shirt was a few sizes to small." Were having a new girl coming to work with us tomorrow." He said 'us' like he actually worked, ha! "I need you all to help her out best you can she's my niece and she's coming to stay for a while." He scratched his head and looked just about as uncomfortable as his 'niece' probably felt or would feel when she got around her 'uncle'. "I promised my sister I would look after her…… R-Rosalie?" He stuttered on my name, undoubtedly, frightened by me along with all of the other employees. "Yes" I drew out the word, sounding a bit annoyed. "Um, Can you." He stopped for a second, it probably wasn't helping that I was giving him a death stare. "Speak" I barked at him. "Can you help her out, be her mentor" He said so fast, probably hoping I didn't hear. "I'll talk to you about it in my office." He said while he spun around and walked down the short hallway to his 'office'. It was really a large storage room that he just took out the cleaning supplies and moved in a small table and some filing cabinets. I followed._

_As soon as I stepped in he started word vomiting. I could barley understand but I soon caught on. "Rosalie, I'll double your pay while she's with you. I'll give you extra breaks, paid breaks, paid vacation, free beer for your boyfriend! Please I need you to watch her?" He pleaded with me. I sat and thought for a moment. I was going to take his offer, I just liked making him nervous. "Hm, I'm not sure. Why me?" His expression eased a went from a look of castration to one equal to getting ass raped. "Well, I know she would be safe with you and your sort her age and you have been here the longest." I sat for another minute. "How old is she?" _

_"She just turned 17 a few weeks ago." _

_Hm, not to bad. I'm 18 and Emmett's 20,this could work out. "What's her name?"_

_"Isabella." He said had completely relaxed now. _

_"Alright." I said an edge still in my voice._

_" Oh good! She will be here tomorrow." _

_Oh Joy! _

_"Can I go?" I asked bored. _

_"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved me out._

_*End Flashback*_

I pulled into the parking lot across from 'Jugs', Yes 'Jugs' is the name of my work. It's called that because to get hired you have to walk up to a wall if your jugs touch before your nose, your hired.

I locked my car and made my way to the hell-hole that I call work. As soon as I walked in Boss man aka Tubs (For the tubs of ice cream he eats in 'secret' and some more obvious reasons) nearly ran over me with a small brunette trailing behind him. This must be Isabella. "Rosalie I would like you to meet Isabella, Isabella this is Rosalie. She is going to be helping you out your first week or so here." He said smiling and stepping aside so we could...hug, shake hands? I had no clue what to do so I just smiled and waved a bit at her. "Hello Isabella." I said sweetly, I didn't want to scare her in front of Tubs, he could belly bump me. "Please call me Bella," She said in a small voice. I could tell she was very timid. "Oh my bad, Bella." I said trying to get her to smile or something. After a minute of silence I spoke up and said. "Okay Bella, I have to get to work. So are you shadowing me today or something?" I asked looking to Tubs? 

"She can if she wants, Its up to her." He said looking to her. She nodded and I took that as 'Yes I will be your damn shadow, now lets go!' 

"Okay, Lets go. I'll show you the bar and introduce you to some of the girls." and maybe pawn you off on one of them. I mentally noted the last part to started walking, in silence, towards the bar. Tubbs went to his storage closet. We got to the bar and the mute still hadn't said a word. We ran into a waitress named Lisa but I called her Barbie 'cause she was all plastic. "Hey Bar-Lisa." I said smiling at her, something she was not used to. "This is Bella, Boss mans niece." I said motioning towards the speechless doll behind me. Lisa quickly painted a smile on her face "Hello Bella!" She said nicely. "Hi." Was all Bella could squeak out. I looked to Barbie and moved my eyes from Bella to her, Bella to her, she finally got the hint. "Oh well I have to go get to work." 

Bitch. 

"Have fun with Rosalie." She said and then went to Bella's ear and whispered "Watch out, She bites!" and then spun around and took off toward the other side of the bar. 

I watched as Bella's eyes got big but she noticed I was watching and calmed her expression back to one I like to call 'shy little shit' once again.

I walked behind the bar and perched on my stool at the other end. I sat and then watched Bella follow me and then just stand there. "Well get a chair. "I said flatly and she scurried over and grabbed the other stool and brought it over by me and sat down across from me so we were facing each other.

She was a pretty had milky white skin and huge brown eyes that just stared at you. I shivered. "So Bella, I'm going to tell you a few things about working at Jugs. "I said in a bored tone, examining my chipped black nails. "There is basically three simple rules. One-Look like a whore, If you look like a whore you get better tips, Two-Don't bring your jealous boyfriend to work. That only starts problems, Three-Don't piss off the bartender."

**A/N-Next Chapter, Emmett's day or Bella's POV? What do you think? Well I guess you will have to review to tell me :D-A/N**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hey for the reviews :D I'm trying to respond to all of them but for now, this is the third installment of TSOGMASMS….Wow, I really should re-think that nickname Any ideas? :)-A/N**

**Emmett's POV**

Rose ran down the stairs and kissed my cheek before hauling ass out the door. I have no idea how she runs in those heels! I shook my head to clear my thoughts of Rose in only heels. I couldn't think of things like that right now. I finished my breakfast, Captain Crunch, and went to the room to finish getting dressed for work. I pulled on my faded blue jumpsuit and tied the arms around my waist and put on a white tank. Well mostly white, it had allot of grease stains on it. I strutted down the stairs testing out my new 'pimp limp'. I walked up to my white 97 jeep wrangler and started to stroke her hood. "Hey girl." I said in a sexy voice. I did this allot! If I didn't talk to her she wouldn't run as good.

I climbed in, started her, and cranked up the radio full blast, my favorite song of the moment was on 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship, I know it's old but that song is awesome! I started belting out lyrics while backing out of the complex's lot.

"I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go." I made my voice high pitched but softer" Good girls go BAAAD!"

I pulled on to the gravel drive way up to 'Spences', the garage. Walked in, said hey to Dannie(Boss Lady/Owner of Spence's) and got to work. My morning was the same as everyday. BORING! Until a yellow Porsche pulled up the drive and a small chick hopped out . "Can I help you?" I asked being friendly. She smiled as I walked over to her and the girl was tiny! Only came up to my elbow, she looked like a little pixie. "Something's wrong with my car." She said in a voice that screamed 'ADHD!'. She talked very fast an in a high pitched voice that matched her overall look. "Well, that's why people come here." I chuckled. "What's it doing?" I asked going to pop the hood, but when I opened the door I saw her Ipod wasn't plugged in all the way and I knew what it was doing. But just for fun I let her answer. "Its making this weird noise." Oh this is going to be good. "Really, What's it sound like?" she didn't hesitate to answer that one. "Its like a ...." How could she say that with a straight face? "Can you say that again, I didn't understand you?" I said snickering . "Yeah, like a ...." "She said it slowly, like she was talking to a child. I popped up over the door. "Well, can you fix it?" She asked her voice just below a squeak. "Well, I'm not sure, Come here and I will show you what's wrong." I said and watched her facial expression change from bouncy to sad in a second, she looked sad. "Yes I can fix it. You just didn't have your Ipod plugged in all the way." I told her quickly. I made the pixie sad. I had to make her happy again. She ran up and hugged me "Thank You Thank You Thank You!" I laughed. "Your welcome welcome welcome!" I squealed back, mocking her voice. She let go, "How much do I owe ya?" She asked drawing out the 'a' the end. "Oh, no charge. I just opened your door." She smiled. "Well at least come by my shop when you get off, get your girlfriend, "She pointed to a picture of Rose on my toolbox, "A gift or something. Here's my card." She handed me a pink business card with 'Pixie's Pretties' written on it in a deeper shade of pink, an address and two phone numbers. I smiled back "Yeah I think I will." She started to get in her car. "Okay, See you then." And with that she left.

The rest of my day drug one. I had nobody other than Pixie come so Dannie let me off early.

I walked over to the jeep and then remembered Pixie telling me to come by her shop. I fished through my pockets until I found her card. I looked at the address and figured it wouldn't take to long to get there.

After I drove the 15 minutes in to town, I parked by Pixie's car. The shop was a small boutique. I just stood outside and looked at it for a few minutes. I was just so...so...pink! After the shock wore off I reached for the curved metal handle and pulled it open. I heard a loud 'ding!' after I stepped through. I looked around and saw allot of things I would like Rose to wear but wasn't sure what Rose would like Rose to wear. I was walking towards a rack of clothes that had a black bubble type dress that had one satin shoulder strap, but Pixie ran up and hugged me. "Hello?" I said laughing a little, she reminded me of a kid sister. "Hey, You need any help?" She asked bouncing like she had had to much caffeine. "Actually, I do. I don't know what to get her." A wicked smile spread across her lips. "I can help you with that."

After a few hours of offering things and asking a million questions, We settled on a outfit and she helped me plan a date. As I was checking out she said, "Shes a lucky girl to have you as a boyfriend." I smiled a little "Well I'm not really her boyfriend, Its complicated." I said and she nodded her head "Yeah I know how that goes." She rolled her eyes. "We should all have dinner sometime." I smiled, "That would be nice. I'll talk to Rose and see what she says. I'll call you." I said as I headed out the door and into the jeep.

**A/N-What did you think? Tell me in a review. I'm posting pictures of the outfits mentioned here, on my profile. So, How do you think Rose should react to the whole Pixie dinner thing? What do you think the date is going to be? Give me feedback and ideas. I love to hear how ya'll think it should go.-A/N**


End file.
